The Strongest Aunt in the whole world
by StormForce 1729
Summary: Kris, the only child of princess Anna, has always looked up to his aunt. How could he not, when she was undoubtedly the most amazing person in the world? But having an overpowered aunt who has far too many enemies is problematic, especially because he is the weakest member of the family. And that's not even considering the utter mess that is his emotions. Emotional lemons abundant!
1. The Strongest Aunt in the World

**Hello there! StormForce 1729 here. First attempt at a story (outside of school magazines, that is).**

 **All right. What I'm attempting in this story is pretty disgusting, but only until you realize that disgust is a man-made feeling, and it depends from person to person, and throughout the ages. Frankly speaking, societal norms are something some idiots came up with because they had nothing better to do. And I don't care what society thinks. When society says that you shouldn't do any heavy work just because you're a girl, you know it's shit. Society is uncaring of the hard work you do to to rise past gender status alone. So to hell with their standards. I've taken out guys fifty pounds heavier than me, despite society suggesting it to be impossible.**

 **Okay, lost my cool there for a bit. A WARNING, though, to all those who cannot stand the thought of incest, you have no business being here. Just stop right now, because I don't want to hear any of you saying 'That's disgusting' in the comments. Also, this is not for people who have problems with age gaps.**

 **DISCLAIMER:- I own nothing, et cetera.**

* * *

 **1**

 **The Strongest Aunt in the World**

* * *

By most definitions of the word, Kris thought of himself as a pretty normal kid.

If you excluded the fact that he was a prince, that is.

Kris was the eleven year-old son of princess Anna of Arendelle. His father had unfortunately died in an ice harvesting incident two months before his birth, and was as such named after him. His mother had never remarried, leaving him an only child.

His aunt Elsa, on the other hand, was a different matter entirely. There was a reason why he considered himself to be normal by _most_ definitions of the word, and not _all_ of them. Elsa was most certainly the reason for an incredible amount of abnormalcy in his life.

His aunt Elsa had never married. Most were too scared to even think of being engaged to her. The suitors that were actually good men (and in one case, woman) she turned into good friends and allies. The ones that looked down upon her because of her gender and sought to control her were swiftly dealt with by Elsa herself, and none of them escaped her wrath unscathed. Kris had seen one of this kind of suitor (victim) both before and after he met Elsa. He had actually refused to believe that they were the same person. Elsa had successfully turned an arrogant prick into an honest, hardworking member of society.

Elsa's political prowess was nigh-unmatched, and she was at the head of some of the strongest alliances in the world. She had placed Arendelle in a very secure position in terms of global trade. She had representatives in nearly every major kingdom.

But the reason why she was the strongest of them all was because she had been born with the powers of winter: Ice, snow, arctic winds, and all of the elements of winter were hers to command. And not just on a local scale. Making aunt Elsa mad didn't mean that a few houses would be destroyed, oh no. Her power was so great that she could bury entire kingdoms under a thousand feet of snow in an instant, with a mere snap of her fingers, and if she was extremely mad, not even that.

Having the strongest person in the world as an aunt did have its disadvantages, though. Friends were hard to come by, especially when she was their queen. And once eye contact was made with her, there was no hope of friendship left. Her cool gaze would either absolutely terrify others his age, or make them see her as a goddess. Either way, while he did have a specific set of children he talked to, they kept their distance out of fear or reverence. It was nice talking to them, but they couldn't be considered as real friends.

Having a talking snowman as his best (and only) friend indicated the state of his social life.

The rest of the abnormalcy was from the sparse kidnapping attempts. There was always one group or another which sought control over his aunt, and thus, wanted a hostage as leverage against her. Some of the earlier groups had tried to target his mother years ago, but they had stopped once she broke all the ribs of an armed assassin once, with her bare hands. His mother may not have had any supernatural powers, but she was most certainly a force to be reckoned with. But he had to say, the kidnappers trying to get him had it worse, since they faced the wrath of both his mother _and_ his aunt. Sometimes, he felt sorry for those poor souls. Because he was the one of two things that could truly set off his mother and his aunt. Especially that one time when a kidnapper had put a knife to his throat. His mother had punched the guy so hard that he never recovered (and still hadn't), while his aunt had destroyed an entire mountain in her rage, effectively annihilating the rest of the group. There were almost no kidnapping attempts nowadays, but like his aunt said, you could never be too careful.

* * *

At the moment, Kris was pondering over a few books and self-drawn maps. He was very mature for his age (A trait which Elsa had also shown) and had already decided that there was no use in doing most things all princes were expected to go through. Why bother, when you had the next best thing to an actual God as an aunt?

His mother and aunt had, of course, forced him to at least do the basics. Elsa was not, after all, a goddess. She was still mortal, and there were ways to beat her despite the nearly-infinite amount of power she possessed. Thus, he had been forced to learn the basic combat skills and had been forced to undertake a fitness regimen.

What really interested the prince was strategy. In terms of intellect, he was already on par with his mother, and his strategizing skills were so great that Elsa actually took his plans and ideas seriously, sometimes even applying them after making a few changes of her own. He had never made a perfect strategy yet, but that was to be expected. Elsa was perfect. When she was his age, she had composed entire novels, some of which were now insanely popular. At the age of thirteen, she had written out two hundred pages of reforms which had changed the lived of hundreds of thousands for the better. As a fifteen year-old, she had come up with farming techniques that had boosted the Arendellian economy by about 200% (236.87%, to be exact). Within months of becoming queen, crime in Arendelle had fallen to zero.

It was useless to try and surpass someone who was possibly the greatest person in all of history. The best he could do was try to support her. And he would do his best to support her, no matter what, because he admired her. She was at the pinnacle of everything in his life, and his pride would not allow him to sit back and do nothing, especially if it was within the realm of possibility. He would give it his all in order to stand next to his aunt.

There was no logical reason why he wanted to go to such lengths. The only reason he could come up with was because he loved her. More than anyone else.

"Good work, Kris," Elsa said, wrapping her arms around him from behind, scaring him half to death. "But wouldn't it be safer to construct it in a more level area, say, here?" Elsa pointed to a different spot on the map.

"Oh, um, right." Kris said, blushing heavily as Elsa pressed up against him and rested her chin on his shoulder. He could feel her perpetually cool cheek against his own, and her modest bosom pressing into his back. He quickly erased his original markings, and clearing his mind of all emotion, focused on the map.

His mother and aunt had come up with a new sport they called 'skiing', which involved travelling down a snowy slope at high speeds with the aid of two long, thin pieces of metal attached to the feet. The building in question was where people could rest after the downhill rush, and where they could equip and unequip the equipment. Indeed, building it farther away from the mountains, where the land was flat, would make it easier to access, while also reducing the chances of collision.

He was so engrossed in his planning that he didn't even notice anything else for the better part of three hours. When he did, he immediately noticed the absence of his aunt, and was hit with a massive wave of disappointment. Being around his aunt made him feel…. Warm, ironically. Warm, comfortable, and safe. Her presence alone would cause his heart to speed up, and it would feel as if the whole world was moving in slow motion. And when she smiled, his heart would jump, and his stomach would do flip-flops.

What hurt the most was that he knew **exactly** what these symptoms meant. His aunt had herself mentioned these exact symptoms in some of her novels.

He was in love.

This wasn't the 'I love my family' kind of love. This was the 'I want to live the rest of my life with you' kind of love. The kind of love which his parents had shared. He had read books which he was not supposed to read, books which had made him blush so hard that he nearly fainted. Books which filled his head with insanely distracting (but not unwelcome) images of his aunt, and sometimes, even his mother. And sometimes both, which would lead to sleepless nights.

His mother and aunt had told him several times not to hide his emotions from them. His aunt far more than his mother, due to her own traumatic past involving her powers. He listened to them most of the time, except in this case. These were emotions which he was too afraid to deal with. Sexual attraction towards the two parental figures in his life, especially his own _aunt_ was something he simply could not deal with. He had argued with himself several times: She was almost twenty-two years older than him, she was the sister of his mother, that someone so perfect could only deserve the most perfect lover.

To counter every single one of his arguments, his brain showed more and more instances of her flawlessness, her intelligence, and her kindness. Sometimes, it countered by generating increasingly risqué images of his mother and aunt to the point where he couldn't look either of them in the eye for days.

These were emotions he was unwilling to share with anyone, even Olaf, for he knew that Elsa heard all that her creations did. He was simply afraid of what their reactions would be. If they outright rejected him, it would destroy him, and he was afraid of that. He couldn't stand the thought of living emotionally estranged from his aunt. He thought it better to keep his love to himself, rather than risking her disapproval.

It made him quite ashamed of himself when he realized that he thought of Elsa's love to be less powerful than her disapproval. He was more afraid of losing what he already had, than of never receiving the love from Elsa he wanted.

It also made sense not to be greedy, right? His aunt already loved him more than anyone else, except perhaps his mother. Wasn't this more than enough? Asking for more love from a goddess when you were at least the second most loved person by her was the definition of greed, and greed was also a part of human nature. Sure, greed could drive people to unknown heights, but it was also one of the seven deadly sins. It would cost him everything.

* * *

"-s? Kris? Kri~s, are you asleep?" His mother said, mere inches away from his face. His heart immediately skipped a beat, and then another when he saw that she was dressed in naught but a towel, inadvertently giving him an excellent top view of her breasts. His face flushed and he quickly redirected his vision to her face.

"Time for your bath, Kris." Anna said, standing up straight.

"Ah, okay." He responded. He began to tidy up his desk, carefully putting away his sketches and maps.

"Oh, honestly Kris, the mess you make." Anna said, bending over to pick up a few books which lay in the floor near the bookshelf. His eyes widened as her towel hiked up more and more, until it barely came down past her butt. Even a little more and….

But Anna had bent over enough to pick up a book from the floor. Kris snapped back into reality and mentally smacked himself, and forced himself not to look at his mother's butt as he walked out of his room. He _miiight_ have caught the tiniest of glimpses of the forbidden fruit as he walked past her, but in all honesty, it was not his fault. If he had wanted to, he could have easily seen everything. The glimpse was accidental because he had to open his eyes to find his way to the door.

He sank into the bathwater with a sigh. So far, he had failed to rid his mind of very provocative images of his mother. His mother wearing her bathing suit. His mother in just a towel, winking at him suggestively. His mother in bed, wearing nothing, beckoning him….

He violently shook his head. Theses were incredibly dangerous thoughts, thoughts which had a physical effect on his body, which was not something he wanted to display now that someone else had entered the bathroom as well.

… _Wait a minute._

At first, Kris was horror-struck that his mother had walked in because she had forgotten something, and he had just invested most of his mental discipline to rid his mind of thoughts regarding her. If she walked in now, it would drive him insane.

" _Please not mom! Please not mom!"_ He thought over and over again, hoping that the mantra would actually work. The curtains shifted, and Kris wished that he had phrased his mantra a little differently. Heck, even his mother, completely in the nude, would have been preferable. Those thoughts were manageable.

Seeing his incredibly sexy, _naked_ aunt was not something he would ever be able to forget. His fantasies failed miserably at justifying the perfection that was Elsa.

" _Oh my God, why her?! Of all the 142 people in this castle, why her?!"_

"I hope you don't mind, Kris, but I got a little distracted and forgot to take my bath, and Anna wants us both down for dinner in half an hour."

Kris could only nod his head, blushing furiously as his aunt lowered her nude form into the water. _And he could not stop himself from staring._ By the standards of society, Elsa's body left plenty to desire. Rather than the ideal hourglass figure, Elsa's was more rectangular, with more muscle than anyone would guess. He buttocks weren't large, and her breasts protruded only two inches from her chest. But when anyone laid eyes upon it, they would deem it perfect. Her body was perfectly balanced, and Kris had just gotten an eyeful of his aunt's forbidden fruit and breasts.

Mere moments before Elsa could notice him, he turned his head and tried not to freak out. It felt as though his body would never come down from the arousal he was currently experiencing. He took deep breaths, desperately trying to calm himself down. His aunt was in the same tub as him, and now that she had settled down, almost nothing would escape her attention.

His breath hitched when he felt two long, slender arms wrap around him and pull him backwards. He felt two soft lumps behind his head and immediately realized what they were.

" _God! What in the world are you doing?! This can't be coincidence! An incident once a month is okay, but today, I've felt Aunty Elsa press against me earlier, nearly saw my mom naked and bent over, actually saw Aunty Elsa naked, and now this! I can literally feel her bare breasts, and ooooohhhh no, my hands are on her thighs. And I am sitting on the inside of her thighs, and I can feel her behind me….. Why, oh why did I have to grow up?"_

Kris' mental laments were cut off when Elsa lightly nipped his ear. Kris jumped with a yelp, but remained submerged. Standing in his current….. condition, was not advisable. He looked at Elsa, and on closer observation saw a tinge of red in her cheeks. And she **never** had a tinge of red in her cheeks.

"Aunty Elsa, are you….. drunk?" Kris asked hesitantly.

"Juuust a little." Elsa said, pulling Kris face-first into her breasts. His heart stopped and he moved his hips as far back as he possibly could, preventing what would have surely been a disaster. "You know how the Count and Countess of Transylvania are. So, for your birthday, they decided to send you a bottle of their finest wine. But since you are definitely waaay to young to drink, I thought I'd have a little. And it's a good thing you didn't have any, because that is some strong stuff."

Kris' embarrassment was quickly replaced by confusion. "Wait, aren't you immune to even the strongest of poisons? How can you possibly get drunk?"

"Ehee, smart boy!" Elsa said, drawing Kris in ever closer. Her left breast was actually pressed into his right cheek, and he had to plant his hands dangerously close to her butt to prevent the worst accident possible. "You see, I can get drunk if I want to. It helps me relax." She continued. "Don't tell your mother."

He tried to escape, or at least turn sideways, but there was no escape from Elsa. But he did receive a partial victory by being flipped over. Elsa pulled him into her lap, and he could feel her thighs under his butt and her breasts pressing into his back. Kris' blush softened as he looked towards his stomach, where his soft, small hands were intertwined with Elsa's large, hardened ones.

He was snapped out of his stupor when Elsa moved under him. "Come on, Kris. Your mother wants us downstairs in ten minutes. Time to wash off." Elsa said, pulling him to his feet, and standing up herself. Kris was more than pleased to note that somehow, miraculously, his arousal had diminished to nearly nothing. He stepped out of the tub, and stood still as Elsa poured warm water over him to wash off the bathing salts, before pouring some over herself. Kris felt some of his arousal return as he saw the rivulets of water flow down his aunt's curves. He quickly wrapped a towel around himself before she could notice, and dashed off to his room.

He locked the door and took in gasps of air. He was only turning twelve tomorrow, for crying out loud! While most grown men would sell their souls to experience what he was experiencing, this was just too much for someone his age to handle, even if he had twice the maturity of most people thrice his age.

He quickly dressed in his dark-blue nightclothes and hurried to dinner. His mother was downright terrifying if he was ever late. Much to his surprise, he was the first to enter the dining room where the table already had been set. He sat in his usual chair, and waited. Soon enough, his mother came in wearing thick, scarlet robes. Winter was close, after all and it would start snowing any week now. His aunt, on the other hand, wore a thin, purple robe. Her hair had clearly been freeze-dried, and Kris couldn't stop provocative images of his aunt from appearing in his mind. He brutally squashed those thoughts. His nightdress could stretch, meaning that any physical reaction down below would be easily visible.

Anna sat next to Kris, and Elsa sat on the other side of Anna. "Time for grace." Anna said, closing her eyes. Elsa and Kris followed suit immediately, the former now completely sober.

Kris had never hated closing his eyes for grace more than he did now. Because the only thing that he saw when he closed his eyes was his mother and aunt, lying next to each other on the table, completely in the nude, with their hips on the table's edge, revealing themselves completely to him.

He mentally punched himself so hard that he was sent flying into the sun. He let his mouth and throat run through the motions of grace, while mentally, he proceeded to royally kick his own butt. His voice was a little monotonous, but it was a small price to pay if it kept those embarrassing, lewd, and _utterly gorgeous_ images out of his mind.

Once grace ended, he quietly ate his dinner and excused himself. He rushed to his room as fast as possible, and extracted a few blank sheets of paper. Designing a new garden or park would help calm his nerves.

* * *

An hour later, Kris was tearing his hair out. He had wanted to design a park. Then why was it that he had ended up with a sketch of a very naked, very attractive Elsa, looking at him seductively? He groaned and banged his head on the table. This was getting out of hand. He had faced more incidents in this one day than in his entire life before this day. And to make it worse, he could tell that there was no love potion or magic involved. All the events of the day were perfectly logical. His mother did come into his room with just a towel sometimes. She did pick up stuff he left lying around. His aunt did hug him a lot. He shared baths with them several times. He fantasized about them several times.

Except that today, all of the above had happened in the span of a few hours. It was driving him insane. It was crushing his heart, knowing that the woman he desired most could be more than just his aunt with a simple talk, but could also utterly destroy him with that same talk.

He steeled himself. It didn't matter what happened. His aunt was right in the end: Bottling it up only made it worse. This had to end tonight.

For his sake.

* * *

It was an hour to midnight when Kris knocked at the door of Elsa's study. He knew that his mother was asleep, and that his aunt was pulling another late-nighter. Well, late-nighter by human standards. Elsa only needed about an hour of sleep a day. Elsa opened the door moments later, and smiled.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked gently. Kris' heart hurt. How could he push his problems onto such an angelic woman such as this? Strongest person on earth or not, he still felt guilt.

"Well, yes. I mean, no. Ugh! Bit of both?" Kris said, pulling on his sandy-blonde hair. Elsa let him in and locked the door behind her.

"So, are you finally ready to talk about what's been bothering you all year?" She asked as she lifted Kris into a chair, and sat in the one right next to his. Kris chuckled.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I? I've been trying to hide it for so long, but you saw right through me. Before I realized it, even. I only understood ten months ago." He said, looking up into Elsa's icy-blue eyes. "You also knew that I was ready, didn't you? You wouldn't have risked mentioning it otherwise." Elsa nodded in acknowledgement.

"I….. I don't know how to say it. I mean…." Elsa put a hand on his shoulder, effectively calming him with a single touch.

"Take a deep breath, and start from the beginning. Once you get started, the rest will follow." Elsa murmured. She stared deep into Kris' eyes. Her eyes saw the abstract- Hope. It was small, but the power within it was unlike anything she had faced before. "Trust me." She said. Kris nodded, and began.

* * *

Elsa leaned back in her chair, thinking. Her nephew had told her one of the most heart-throbbing love stories she had ever heard. Except that this one was incomplete, and that it involved a three-way between herself, her sister and her son. She prided herself on being able to predict others' moves, but this was completely out of the blue, even for her. Now that she looked back on it, though, she could see the signs. The adorable blush on his cheeks whenever he saw them underdressed or whenever he came into contact with their private parts. That wistful longing that he looked at them with. The fact the she noticed a few marks in the Kama Sutra that she did not make. She did feel sympathy for him. This day had to have been torture for him.

"Please don't hate me, aunty Elsa." He said, trembling. "I-I understand completely if you don't want me to feel this way. Just say it and I'll…"

"That's quite enough of that." Elsa said sharply. Her voice cut through the air, and even the glass goblet on the desk. Kris shut up. For the first time in his life, he was absolutely terrified of his aunt. How could he not be, when she had just demonstrated that her voice was so, so metaphorically sharp, that it could _literally_ cut through glass. The empty goblet had been cleanly cut in two.

"I will not allow my own nephew to talk that way. No matter what, I will never hate you. Never, so you'd better get rid of that ridiculous notion. You're the son of my sister, you're my own flesh and blood. I'd rather die loving you than live hating you. Make sure that you get that through your thick skull.

"Second, the way I feel about the way you feel should make no difference to you. I hope you realize that you feel the way _you_ feel because it's the way _you_ feel. The way you feel is the way **you** feel, and no one, not even your mother or me is allowed to change that.

"Third, stop jumping to conclusions. Don't think that I will say no before I say anything." Kris' eyes, wet with tears, met Elsa's.

"A-aunty Elsa? W-what are y-you….?"

"I'm saying…. That I'm willing to give it a shot. You and me. For one month, I'm all yours. It's late November anyway, so there's no meetings for which I have to leave the capital city."

"Aunty Elsa!" Kris cried out, hugging his aunt.

"Now, now, stop crying. You don't want crying to be the first thing you do on your birthday, do you?" Elsa asked humorously. Kris quickly wiped away his tears, and gave Elsa a smile brighter than the sun itself.

"Aunty Elsa…. Thank you."

Elsa lifted him off his chair and held his face close to hers. And without hesitation, she kissed him on the lips.

Kris felt as if he had been struck by lightning. This feeling was incomparable. He pressed his lips against his aunt's with all the force he could muster. His already overloaded brain nearly shut down when Elsa's tongue entered his mouth, exploring it all.

Just as soon as it had begun, it ended. Kris was left breathless, and even Elsa wore a cute blush.

"Happy birthday, Kris. Or should I say, happy birthday, my love?" Elsa purred. Indeed, Kris heard the clock chime, signalling midnight. Kris blushed furiously at Elsa's statement. "I have to admit though, you've got guts. There's not a single person on earth who would have dared tell me that they wanted to bed both me and my sister, especially if they were the son of said sister."

"Aunty Elsa!" Kris protested "Don't put it like that! It sounds so embarrassing!"

"But it's true isn't it? You want to have sex with Anna and me." Kris' face resembled a tomato at this point. "Nevertheless," Elsa continued "You have proven yourself to be enough of a man for this." Elsa pulled out a giant bottle from behind her table, which had to contain at least a gallon of fluid. A goblet of ice materialized out of thin air, and Elsa filled it up.

"Is that the Transylvanian wine?" Kris asked in shock.

"Yes, it is." Elsa replied cheerfully. "You mother will kill me though, if I let you drink this. Sooooo, come and get it." Elsa poured half the contents of her goblet into her mouth. This time, Kris initiated the kiss. Elsa allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and steal the liquid which she hadn't swallowed. Elsa tilted her head, deepening the kiss, allowing the liquid to flow back and forth freely. Eventually, both of them swallowed.

"Doesn't taste very good, but the burning feeling when I swallow it is amazing." Kris said, still lovestruck from the kiss.

"That's perfectly normal. Care for more?" Elsa asked, emptying the rest of her goblet. This time, Kris didn't hesitate and went all-out. Elsa had to admit, it made her feel nice all over, and it was sure it wasn't the wine that was doing this. She swallowed quite a bit, just to regulate the amount that Kris was drinking. Elsa was actually much, much heavier than she looked, which made her more tolerant to alcohol, excluding the effects of her magic. The Transylvanian wine was very strong as well, so two small gulps were all she was going to allow him for tonight.

Much to Elsa's surprise, she could feel her nephew's small hands exploring her chest, fondling her breasts through the thin velvet. She let her own hand drop to his waist and pulled him flush against her, allowing her to feel his erection without outright touching it. Still kissing, she got up, turned off the lights with one hand, and carried him to her room. She broke the kiss, and sat him down on the edge of the bed, where he took deep gasps as he hunched over, completely blown away by the experience. As such, he did not notice what Elsa was doing.

"Kris!" Elsa called out lightly. The now twelve year-old turned around and nearly had a heart attack. Elsa was lying on her bed, completely naked, and completely exposed to him. One of he enchanted snowflakes cast a little illumination on them, but it was enough.

"It's time for your birthday gift." Elsa said shyly. "Take off your clothes and take me."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! This story is not going to be all love and sex, though. I meant it when the summary said that having an overpowered aunt with too many enemies is a problem. Expect Hans sooner or later.**

 **Leave your thoughts in the comments! See you in a while!**

 **-Storm.**


	2. An unlikely bond

**A/N:- Chapter two of the (mis) adventures of Kris.**

 **WARNING! Lemons inbound.**

 **Disclaimer:- Le me owns nada.**

* * *

 **2**

 **An Unlikely Bond**

Kris fumbled with the buttons in his excitement, eventually just giving up and slipping his shirt off. He dropped his pants, joining his aunt in her nudity. He lay down on top of Elsa, his erection near her lower lips, poised right in front of her entrance.

"Aunty Elsa, are you sure?"

"Who is the queen here?"

"You are."

"Excellent. So stop asking stupid questions and go ahead."

Kris took a deep breath, and with one thrust, went all the way. He was only four inches long, as was expected for someone his age, but it was enough to break Elsa's hymen. She clenched her teeth and wrapped her legs around his hips, nearly crushing his waist.

"Go on, Kris. Move as fast as you can. Make me see heaven." Elsa said. Kris did not argue.

Every time he thrust into her, her breasts jiggled hypnotically, which only incited him to go faster. Each time his penis buried itself completely in her, she let out cute moans, audible to him alone, which drove him crazy. As he and Elsa exchanged love-filled glances, he hoped that this would last forever.

However, it is also a fact that twelve year-olds lack the ability to keep up with adults. And so, after a few minutes of vigorous action, Kris slowed down and came to a stop, panting.

"Tired, are we?" Elsa asked playfully. She rolled them over, and placed his hands on her breasts as she sat on him. "Just relax and let me handle this." With that, she began bouncing on him, eliciting groans from him, and hums of pleasure from her as he stimulated her breasts. Her left hand held Kris' in place, while her right snaked down towards the point of sexual intercourse, making up for the pleasure that he could not give due to his age. As they continued for a few minutes, Elsa had already decided that this was a decision she wouldn't regret. Judging by the sounds Anna and Kristoff used to make, this was only the tip of the iceberg. In five or six years, however….

"Aunty Elsa! I'm… I'm…!"

"Hah…..Go right ahead, dear. _Mmmmmm!_ "

"But I might…. _ooooohhhhh_ ….get you pregnant!"

"Well, I did say I was yours for the month. Go ahead. Do anything you want. Anything at all."

Kris grunted and thrust his hips upwards to match Elsa's downward thrusts. Within seconds, he achieved his climax, painting the walls of Elsa's womb white. Elsa moaned in pleasure she achieved her own climax and at the sensation of her nephew's seed entering her. She knew she wouldn't get pregnant. This was a safe week for her. But still, for that one moment, she had been overcome by the thrill of having a child with her own nephew.

Elsa rolled off Kris' rapidly deflating erection. "Whew!" She exclaimed, slightly out of breath, her face flushed. "Not bad at all." She turned his chin and kissed him once more.

"I love you, aunty Elsa." Kris mumbled as he entered the realm of unconsciousness.

"I love you too, Kris." Elsa said, dimming the light from her magic snowflake. And she was rewarded with the most peaceful sleep she had in years.

* * *

Kris woke with a slight headache, but it faded away quickly. He stared up at the ceiling.

" _Wait a minute, that's not my ceiling."_

He looked around.

" _This isn't my bed! This isn't my room!"_

Then his eyes fell on the nude, softly breathing figure next to him.

" _So it wasn't a dream? Yes, yes, yes!"_ A smile broke out on Kris' face so pure that he could have stolen every heart that laid eyes on him. He just lay there for a few minutes, admiring the (ironically) hot body of his aunt. She mumbled and her eyes flickered open, landing on Kris.

"Well, good morning, cutie." Elsa said, reaching out and pinching his nose.

"Good morning, Aunty Elsa."

"Nope. For a month, I am your lover. In private, call me something else. Like sweetie, or honey, or sexy. Or just Elsa."

"Oh! Um okay, uh, Elsa. Good morning to you too!"

"Do you know what would make it better?" Elsa asked, her hand reaching out and grabbing his erect penis, eliciting a groan from him. "Let's try something new." Elsa said, maneuvering her head down to his crotch, her vagina hanging mere inches above his face. "Go for it!"

Elsa took his entire length in her mouth with ease and bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue around his erection. Meanwhile, Kris slid his tongue into her slit, moving it in circular patterns. Every now and then, Elsa let out cute yelps which were proof that he was doing something right. They also drove him over the edge. She felt the throbbing and immediately retreated, allowing the explosion of white to hit her in the face.

"Use your fingers, darling." Elsa said. No sooner did she say that than she felt two of Kris' fingers enter her. She let out another one of her cute yelps, which made his heart skip a beat. Within another minute, Elsa was close to her own climax, and couldn't stop her own hand from reaching towards her clitoris to aid Kris' endeavor.

" _Oooohhhhh!"_ Elsa moaned rather loudly as she climaxed all over his face. He thought that her juices tasted rather nice. Elsa got off his face and seductively licked one of the white strands of cum he had left on her face. "Hmmm. Not bad. Now come on, we can't spend all day in bed." She said getting up. Kris couldn't stop staring at her butt. It was just so perfect.

Elsa opened her armoire, and selected her clothes for the day, before heading to her personal bathroom to wash her face. She made sure to add a little extra swing to her hips just to tease her downright adorable nephew. Judging by his reflection in one of the several reflective snowflakes scattered throughout the room, it worked perfectly.

Elsa bent over and slowly pulled up her underwear, giving Kris a tantalizing view of her womanhood. Had they not done it that morning, Kris would be sporting the erection of his life. She finished pulling up her underpants, and bent downwards to come face to face with him, Letting her breasts dangle in plain view. "See you at breakfast." She said, winking. She kissed him deeply, and moaned into the kiss as he fondled her breasts with his hands. But all good things must come to an end, and a still topless Elsa ushered him out, which was rather bold of her.

Kris entered his room in high spirits. He had just experienced what was, without a doubt, the best night of his life. With his desires sated, his mind was far cleared than it had been the day before. He could feel his brain accelerating as he washed his face and changed into his day clothes. Ideas were flowing into his head at an incredible speed, and he was not about to let them go to waste.

* * *

" _What if we take, the two skis, and combine them into one? A board would be slower, but more fun, especially if you don't need those pesky sticks!"_ With that, Kris began marking out potential slopes which could be used for skiing, and how to transport people up the hill in the first place. He was so happy that he forgot about breakfast completely. Until his mother reminded him, that is.

"Kris! You're late!" Anna yelled, and Kris paled.

"Sorry!" He yelled back, hastily putting everything away and dashing off.

* * *

"Honestly, you're almost as bad as Elsa!" Anna berated, while Kris ate his breakfast with a sheepish expression. "If it wasn't for me, the both of you would probably keep working until you shriveled up, and even then you wouldn't notice!"

"Now, Anna, you know it isn't his fault. He was born that way, same as me. It's not something we can help. Something moves us…. Compels us to think. It is what we live for." Elsa said, and Kris was grateful for his aunt defending him.

"It's what you live for, right. Well, you won't be living for anything if you don't eat anything! You won't be alive at all!"

"Don't worry, Anna. I know my limits perfectly well. I have even stopped missing my meals."

Anna arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then would you care to tell me what you ate for lunch yesterday? Or the day before that?"

"Okay, I may be skipping a few meals every now and then…."

"Last month you went a week without food, water, or sleep, and Kris went without those for two days! And unlike you, he doesn't have magic to just brush it off. I can't leave either of you alone after that."

"Sorry, Mom." Kris said sheepishly.

"You'd better be. I know how much you look up to your aunt, and how much you want to be like her, but you need to understand that you never will be. It hurts me to do this to you, but you need to face the truth. She is on another level entirely. It would be foolish of you to think that she can be matched."

"Anna…."

"What? You know it's true. Normal people can't compete with you. You sat in one spot without food, water, sleep, or even a bathroom break, while working constantly. That is far beyond the human limit. Going one night without sleep is manageable, but two will do serious damage. Combine that with starvation and dehydration, and you have an instant recipe for death. It's a fact, sis. You're better than me. You're better than Kris. You're better than everyone. Trying to keep up with you is bound to end in failure." She changed her target to Kris. "That's why you should do the best that _you_ can do, not the best she can do. Because you're _you_ , not her. Because I promise you, if you try to be like her, or heaven forbid, exceed her, then you will find nothing but disappointment at the end of that path. I know that better than anyone."

Kris looked at his breakfast sadly, and then at his aunt, who was also looking rather down.

"I don't like it any more than you do," Elsa said "But it is the truth. My powers are…. Unfair. I know I always say that hard work trumps all unfairness, but this is an obstacle that cannot be overcome, no matter how hard you try. But that does not mean that you should not try as hard as you can, either. In short, be what you want to be."

Kris wasn't particularly thrilled at being told that matching up to his aunt was impossible, even though he knew it to be true. He merely hung his head and finished the rest of his meal in silence.

"Don't you think you were a little too hard on him?" Elsa asked after Kris left the room. Anna shook her head.

"Trust me, Elsa. I know better than anyone how hopeless it is to try to even compare to you. I nearly killed myself trying, and I don't want Kris to go through that as well."

"He is going to be hurt by that."

"Oh, you have no idea. It will crush his soul once he realizes how hopeless his dream is. Eventually, he will resign to the fact that he can't compare to you, and he will emerge that much stronger. It happened to me, after all."

* * *

Kris was doing something he had never done before, but was considered perfectly natural for children his age.

He was doodling.

Normally, he subconsciously drew angular patterns, but this time, his pencil was just moving around in circles over and over and over and over again. His project from before breakfast remained incomplete. He simply stared at the rough circle the was tracing out over and over and over and over again. What his mother had said had shaken him. It wasn't like he didn't know all of that already, but when brought out into the open like that…

He had never actually tried to comprehend his aunt before. He had just known that her existence defied comprehension. But truly realizing that he could not even begin to fathom even a sliver of her capabilities had thrown his mind into a void.

He had always truly known that competing with his aunt on a physical level was beyond impossible. But he never was much of a fighter, so it didn't bother him. His aunt's powers did not, however, grant her unimaginable intelligence. And so he had hoped that it would be within the realm of possibility to match her. Hard work triumphed over all hurdles, after all.

But what if the person you were trying to catch up to worked harder than anyone possibly could? He possessed incredible amounts of natural talent, which should have allowed him to equal his aunt, had it not been for the fact that she had at least twice as much natural talent as he did.

She was more talented than him. She was more hardworking than him. She was the best.

How on earth was he to compare to someone who could make Mary Sue wither away with a single look?

Suddenly, he felt a cool hand on his shoulder which nearly made him jump out of his skin. Only one person on earth had hands that cold.

"Tell me, Kris. Tell me everything. Do not hold back." Elsa murmured comfortingly.

"It's just….. I've always wanted to be like you, and deep down, I've always known that I'd never be able to even compare to you, but only now do I realize exactly how hopeless it is. You've always said that hard work can overcome all obstacles, but does that really mean anything when you work harder than anyone? How am I supposed to catch up to someone who is not only better than me in every possible way, but is also improving faster than I am? The outcome is obvious- I can't. No matter how hard I try, I will never even come close to you in any way."

"That is not entirely true. Your social life is literally infinitely better than mine was at your age, and will always be."

"I don't have as much of a social life as you think I do. Everyone I know sees me as your nephew, not me. They all worship you. You are a God to them, and I'm the demigod, the one with divine protection, someone who is far above them, but nowhere near a God. I'm not one of them."

"That may be true, but you do not have any powers of your own. It is a thousand times worse for me. I can see it in all their eyes. I can see it in their postures and stances. They are all afraid of me. I can make anyone lose their bladder control with a single look. They all put up their facades, but I can see through them all. To me, their thoughts are like words on paper. _"What if she gets angry?"_ or _"I hope I survive this."_ or _"Dear Lord above, please protect me!"_ I could go on and on. There are only a handful of people who are not afraid of me, so few that I could count all of them on my fingers. All of them are members of the staff, and are at least thirty years older than me, excluding you and Anna. I literally have no friends. The closest people I have to friends are my allied fellow heads of state, and we only communicate through business letters once a month."

Kris was shocked, although in hindsight, he shouldn't have been. His aunt had told him plenty of times that her powers created a social barrier around her. He had not expected something of this degree.

"And that is not all." Elsa continued. "I always have to keep my emotions in check around everyone as well, especially considering how much more powerful I am than before. A single stray thought and people will get hurt. Actually allowing emotions to appear in my head ensures the deaths of dozens. How many times have you completely given in to your emotions? If I do that, then I will be the last living thing left in this world. Having the powers of a god without actually being a god has its disadvantages. It is a blessing, and a curse, that I alone must bear."

Kris hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Aunt Elsa. I didn't know."

"No need to apologize, Kris. My fate was decided the moment I was born. Neither you nor I can change that."

"That's…. depressing."

Elsa smiled at him. "Yes. Yes it is. But we have to deal with it anyway. And we shall deal with it anyway."

Kris looked up at his aunt, and in that moment, her smiling face outshone the sun itself.

His aunt was the best. She was born the best, was currently the best, and would die the best. She would forever be greater than him in every possible way. He would never even come close to her brilliance. He couldn't change that.

But he could live with that. His aunt had faced enormous problems of her own, and she believed that he could do so as well. So he would.

* * *

Kris desperately raised his sword to parry his opponent's. Ingdon, the Captain of the Guards, never went too easy on him. He swore he saw a few sparks as their blades slid against each other. In brute strength, he didn't stand a chance- the captain was three feet taller than him, and was probably the strongest person in Arendelle, save for his aunt. The captain used a heavy sword, but his strength easily compensated for the weight of his weapon.

"Come on, boy! Is that really the best you can do? Use your speed and size to your advantage!" he yelled, swinging his sword in powerful, horizontal arcs.

" _Yeah, right. Who do you think you're kidding? I've seen you spar with aunt Elsa. You're far faster than most people your size. Heck, you're too fast even for slim people, even with all that heavy armour. I can't beat you with speed, strength, or technique."_

Kris redirected his opponent's sword once more, barely managing to do so even with all of his strength. There was, in fact, absolutely no way for him to beat his opponent in this fight. But there was a technicality that would award him the win if he managed to disarm his opponent. He bent over backwards just a little too much to avoid another horizontal swipe, and lost his balance. Ingdon saw the opening as clear as day, and moved in for a final, vertical strike.

Just as Kris had predicted.

As he lost his balance, Kris raised his sword over his head and planted it right between two of the stone slabs that made up the floor. He had, in fact, maneuvered the battle so that he would be in this exact spot. As the captain's sword came down, he kicked out- with additional support from his sword- his foot coming into contact with the captain's wrist, surprising the man and forcing him to drop his blade.

Kris looked at the captain for two seconds after the blade hit the ground, and then collapsed himself, taking in enormous gulps of air. Another two seconds later, Ingdon's booming laughter filled the training room.

"Here I was, thinking that you'd never be able to beat me! Just goes to show what I know. You truly are your aunt's nephew!"

"Oh, who are you kidding. We both know you weren't even using half your strength or speed. And you can still beat me, even without your sword. Besides, isn't it supposed to be 'You truly are your mother's son'?"

"Well, sure, I suppose so, but if you took after your mother more than your aunt, you'd have thrown that sword in my face and punched me." He said, offering Kris a hand. Kris accepted it, and was pulled to his feet with ease. They both picked up their swords and sheathed them. He once more looked the young prince over. His physical build was nothing to brag about, but in his eyes, he saw the cool, deadly flame of passion, burning with an intensity second to the Queen alone. As captain of the guards, he had plenty of experience with people, and to him, it was clear that the boy was destined for greatness.

"Anyway, prince, it's time for stretching."

* * *

An hour later, Kris leaned back in his bath, thinking of absolutely nothing, and yet at the same time everything. For the first time ever, he had actually (technically) won a sparring match with, well, anyone. He would be lying if he said that he didn't feel elated in the least. It definitely helped counter the misery from breakfast.

Those thoughts led to his aunt, which inevitably led to the night before. Curiously, he hadn't even thought about it all morning. Which was good, because he could finally focus on important things, and bad because having sex was a terrible solution to the problem, especially if it was chronic. Even more so if it was addicting. He groaned and completely submerged himself in the tub.

The world under water is very different from the one above. The world above the water is noisy, turbulent, and light. The world under water is silent, still, and heavy. Yet even in utter silence, there are sounds which do not travel through air. Sounds such as your own heartbeat, and other people's footsteps.

….

" _Oh damn it, not again."_

Kris resurfaced, watching the curtains in terror.

 _Oh no! If aunt Elsa walks in, I'm going to lose my… Wait, that's not a problem. She's fine with all that. Heck, she'd even have sex with me here if I asked her nicely. But then why did I panic?"_

Kris was genuinely puzzled. Why _had_ he panicked? There must have been some reason within his subconscious. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to remember. Today, yesterday, the day before that….. Wait, yesterday.

" _Oh shit! Mom!"_

Kris desperately sent a prayer to any god that could hear him- let the person now entering the bathroom be anyone other than his mom. He prayed harder than he ever had before.

Unfortunately for him, God wasn't listening. She was, in fact, in the middle of a conference halfway across the castle. And without the blessing of Elsa, Kris' luck ran out.

"Oh. Kris, haven't you been in here for a little too long?" Anna asked, moving the curtains aside, not at all bothered that she was completely naked. Kris blushed and tried not to look. Key word being _tried_.

Elsa had a very good physical figure and all, but her body could not even compare to that of her sister's. Anna's skin was lightly tanned, her arms and legs were perfectly toned, her breasts were quite large yet firm, and her butt was just so smooth and round. In short, she was just so damn sexy.

Kris immediately lost control over a particular organ. His eyes widened in horror as his mother _very sexily_ stepped into the tub, completely exposing every part of her body to him. And he couldn't stop himself from being hypnotized by her butt as she literally put it a foot in front of his face. He rapidly shook his head as she lowered herself into the water. He used all his willpower to return his erection to its original state. For a moment, it was working.

"Hey Kris." Anna called out, and Kris made the mistake of turning around. She was leaning against the side of the tub, her breasts completely exposed to him. His erection returned with full force. "Sorry for not saying this earlier, but happy birthday!"

"Huh?" Kris stuttered, having completely forgotten the fact due to the events of the day. "Oh, um, thanks, Mom." Anna pushed herself forward, and pulled Kris into an unbreakable hug. Kris once again found himself with his hands dangerously close to the buttocks of another woman. And in that moment, he was incredibly grateful for all the physical training he had gone through, since it was the only thing keeping his waist as far away from his mother's as possible. "Mom!" Kris protested, his face flushed. Anna assumed it was because of the steam. How wrong she was.

Anna quickly turned Kris around, and pulled him into an even tighter hug from behind, allowing her _perfect_ breasts to rub against his back. He forgot how to breathe, and she wasn't letting go anytime soon. "Mmmm, you're a good son, Kris. Stay with me like this for a while. Please?" Anna asked, and Kris lacked the heart to refuse her.

Anna contently pulled Kris closer to her, if that was even possible, squishing her breasts against his back, snuggling her head into his neck.

" _Huh, they really are sisters. Aunt Elsa did the exact same thing yesterday."_

However, Elsa and Anna were sisters, not the same person. And thus, whereas Elsa did not fall asleep, Anna did. Even in her sleep, she did not release her son. Even in her sleep, she was still stronger than him. Kris sighed. He'd just have to wait until she woke up, because he didn't have the heart to wake his mother.

* * *

God was finally done with her conference, and needed to her sister to discuss business strategy. However, Anna was nowhere to be found, and neither was Kris. Elsa wondered about it for a few seconds, before extending her senses, searching or the two.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at the scene before her. Anna had fallen asleep in the bath, and was hugging Kris the same way she hugged her pillow. Her nephew, meanwhile, looked desperate and embarrassed at the same time.

"She fell asleep, and won't let go. Please help, aunt Elsa, it's been half an hour already." Kris begged. Elsa closed her eyes, and in a single instant, turned all the water in contact with Anna's skin ice-cold.

"Eeep! Cold, cold, COLD!" Anna shrieked, jumping up, knocking Kris into the water. He spat out whatever water entered his mouth and say back up, only to see the naked figure of his mother, glistening with water running down her curves. "Aw, Elsa, did you have to do that?"

"No, but it is just so much fun to tease you. Besides, it was punishment for falling asleep in the bath, and keeping Kris in it. The water has gone cold, and I do not want either of you falling sick, so you'll just have to take another bath." Elsa was about to turn the water into ice and get rid of it, but she saw Kris waving at her desperately from behind Anna. Elsa looked confused, until Kris stood up.

 _Oh._

" _Well, that explains why he does not want me to get rid of the water. And I cannot blame him either. With Anna's butt right in front of his face, how could he not get aroused? Even I would be lying if I said it never caught my attention."_

Instead of her original plan, she stuck a hand into the water. This was going to be something new, even for her.

"Sis, what are you doing?" Anna asked, genuinely curious.

"Something new." Elsa replied. She focused on the water, and drew power from it. Absorbing cold equals supplying heat. Elsa essentially removed the cold from the cold water, and steam immediately began to rise from its surface. Anna's and Kris' jaws dropped, and Kris was sure his erection grew another inch.

"Whoa, Elsa! I thought you were an ice person!"

"I am. I took the cold out of the water, to put it simply. I know it makes so sense scientifically, since cold is just the absence of heat, but that is why it is called magic, I suppose." Elsa said, as her ice dress fell apart, and stepped into the tub herself.

The tub was big enough to easily fit a dozen full-grown men, so even with the three of them, there was still plenty of room left. Certainly enough for Kris and Elsa to converse secretly.

"You seem to be in a pinch." Elsa murmured nonchalantly.

"I can't make it go away, and I can't let mom see me like this. What do I do?!"

Elsa though over the options. She _could_ just drop the water temperature around him, which she knew was an effective technique, but that would leave him with a high probability of getting sick. But it had also been ages since she had felt the rush of adrenaline in a dangerous situation. And this was potentially the most dangerous situation she could possibly been in.

Kris stiffened abruptly in shock. This couldn't be his aunt Elsa. Not his cool, composed, and incredibly logical aunt Elsa. This had to be an impostor!

His aunt Elsa would never grab on to his erection and stroke it in plain view of his mother!

But no impostor could possibly have those hands. Those hands which were impossibly cold, yet set him on fire.

"Shhhh." Elsa whispered. "We would not want your mother to find out about this, do we?" Kris only gave her a petrified look that screamed _"Are you serious?!"_

Kris had to use all his willpower not to faint when Elsa sat in his lap, his erection touching her entrance. Elsa turned her neck, and shot him one last mischievous grin before lowering herself completely. Kris clamped his hands over his mouth in order to prevent a groan of pleasure from escaping his mouth.

Elsa moved her hips slowly, and with surprising expertise, considering that she had been a virgin until fourteen hours ago. She also restricted her body movements so that Anna didn't suspect anything. She could feel the entirety of Kris' manhood slipping in and out of her, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. Anna was relaxing once more, floating on her back, exposing her large, firm breasts to the air. Elsa had to admit, Anna was just plain hot.

Once Kris got more used to the feeling of his aunt bouncing up and down on top of him, he slowly removed his hands from his mouth and allowed them to snake around Elsa's waist. One hand went towards her core, while the other fondled her breasts. Elsa was impressed that he actually had the guts to rub her breasts, which were well above the water, and in plain view of his mother, should she so much as turn her head.

She knew that Anna would be absolutely livid if she found out about this, and the thought of being in danger excited her. One of the disadvantages of being as strong as she was, apparently.

" _Seriously? I'm getting turned on at the thought of getting caught. What kind of exhibitionist pervert am I?"_ Elsa asked herself, bewildered by her thought process. But she couldn't deny that sex with the son of her sister less than ten feet away from said sister felt incredibly good. She could feel Kris beginning to move his hips in sync with hers, which meant that his release was imminent. She used her right hand to aid Kris' in pleasuring her down below, bringing herself that much closer to the edge.

Their motions became slightly erratic, disturbing the water more than they should have, but neither cared that much. They were both incredibly close to their climaxes, and there was no force in the universe that could stop them. Kris desperately clenched his teeth to prevent from yelling in pleasure, while Elsa bit her lip and smiled. She could feel Kris' penis deflating inside her, as well as his seed shooting into her womb. They had sex successfully, without Anna noticing.

Elsa stood up, wiggling her butt a little right in front of Kris' face, proudly showing his the small amount of white seed leaking from her womanhood, before once again submerging herself. Kris blushed and got out of the tub, washing himself before running off, clad only in a towel.

Lunch went fine, albeit a little awkward. Anna was planning Kris birthday party, and Elsa was making sure that Anna didn't empty the royal coffers. Kris himself had been shooed off by the older women, but it didn't bother him. As long as he got to draw his schematics, it was all fine.

Except his "schematics" had somehow ended up being sketches of him and Elsa doing it in various positions, throughout the castle- in the pantry, in the kitchen, in the stables, and even in his mother's bed while she was asleep next to them.

Kris was seriously beginning to wonder what the hell went on in his subconscious.

* * *

 **A/N:- Aaaaand done. Not so dramatic ending. But just so you know, this story isn't just going to be lemons all the way through. Next chapter will have plots in motion. Also, I'm going to be diving really deep into ideologies, points of view, and the deciding factor between right and wrong. Sure, there will be plenty of smut, but that's not the central theme of the story. It is an important driving factor, yes, but not the heart of it.**

 **Read and review, people! It always helps.**

 **-Storm.**


	3. Birthday Part 1

**A/N:-Yeah, this took a hell of a long time. Truth is, I finished writing this chapter and the next one a month ago, but then I noticed that I screwed up Kris' character to make him badass. He isn't. He's the cool and calm type, like his aunt.**

 **Anywho, let's skip all that and get right to it. Not much 'action' this chapter, but you'll be getting some in the next one.**

 **Review responses -**

 **BoltXPenny - I'm getting to that. But according to the story timeline, Kris is still on the one month free-trial. Elsa is a Queen, so she isn't going to get pregnant just like that. She has responsibilities that exceed her personal feelings, and she knows that. But I'm not saying that it won't happen. Watch and wait.**

 **Hyrulewarrior13 - Thanks a bunch! Your reviews are really uplifting. No need to worry, I do not intend to give up on this story, ever.**

* * *

 **3**

 **Birthday part 1.**

Kris banged his head against his desk. Apparently, it was true that you may not always want what you think you want. Kris had thought that he wanted his aunt to love him in the same way he did her, but now that she did, his mind was too preoccupied with thoughts about her to do any actual work. He was one of the youngest minds in the world to actually contribute to society on such a large scale, but he was being distracted by mental images of his aunt.

Sure, it was true that it had been less than twenty-four hours since he had made love to his aunt, and it was common for normal people to be lovestruck for days on end after such an event, but he was Prince Kris, damn it! He hadn't been taking mental discipline lessons from his aunt for nothing! He should have been able to isolate these thoughts with ease!

He looked at the sheet if paper he had been drawing on. It showed his mother, sitting on his aunt's left shoulder. Elsa's left arm was supporting Anna, while her right was raised up, palm facing upwards, on which Marshmallow was doing a one finger (Icicle?) handstand. In his other hand, he held Olaf and a dozen snowgies, while Kris himself was sitting on Marshmallow's inverted feet, at least fifty feet off the ground. It really was a beautiful picture, if he said so himself.

At least they were all clothed this time.

After the rush of the bath incident had completely faded away, his drawings had become increasingly 'family-friendly'.

 _But judging by what I've been doing with Aunt Elsa, 'family-friendly' would be a poor choice of words._ Kris thought.

* * *

Kris had never seen such pandemonium in his life.

Even when his mother had chased a pig through the city.

Even when his aunt had decided to bring Marshmallow to the city.

Even when the British empire had tried to conquer them.(That had _not_ ended well. For the Brits, that is.)

Arendelle was the ideal capital city for any kingdom- plenty of freshwater sources, adequate farmlands, and almost impossible to attack. The only way for a large party to arrive was by sea, and for that, ships had to pass through a 100-foot wide seaway with towering cliffs on both sides. In short, it was a narrow route connecting the fjord to the Atlantic ocean, through which only one ship could pass through at a time. So when about a dozen ships showed up at nearly the same time, the docks were thrown into chaos.

Arendelle's docks were rather small, allowing only three ships to be docked at once. When they had finished unloading, they could be anchored further up the fjord. From his room, Kris could see people rushing around, welcoming guests and trying to unload the ships as fast as possible to keep the others from waiting. Even his aunt was personally lifting the heavier loads to minimize the delay.

It wasn't actually supposed to be like this. Normally, they would arrive over the span over a week, and they would be fewer in number. Except that this time, there were several simultaneous incidents involving pirates, storms, mysterious, uncharted islands (Aunt Rapunzel was too adventurous for her own good.) These incidents had successfully caused enough delay to cause traffic issues. Not to mention that the iron import had arrived a day early, and the ship of the third prince of the Southern Isles which had been damaged in a storm and was in need of repairs.

Kris was…bored. There was nothing he could do with the situation outside the castle, and the inside of the castle was almost as hectic, with his mother running around double-checking the decorations. He did _not_ want to get caught up in the middle of that. And thanks to all the commotion at the docks, all the other princes and princesses he was friends with wouldn't show up for at least another hour. He had a severe case of writers' block, and his mind had become a dead zone. Whenever he tried to get his mind to work, it just sputtered out a few semi-coherent ideas before shutting down.

With a sigh, he fell back onto his bed, completely detached from reality.

 _Ah, so this is the effect of too much adrenaline?_

His life had been pretty hectic since the previous night, and he had never actually calmed down. And after being powered by adrenaline for eight hours in a row was a it too much on his twelve year-old body. Darkness crept across his vision, and sleep claimed him.

* * *

Dreams were weird. Sometimes you remembered them and sometimes you forgot them. Sometimes they were crystal clear, and sometimes they were so blurry that you could be in the middle of a rainforest and then find yourself in a desert a moment later. Long story short- dreams were weird.

This one was especially weird, because healthy, young males such as himself were _expected_ to have sexual fantasies come true in their dreams, especially so after their first time. It would have honestly been less weird.

Kris found himself on a vast, empty plain, covered with an inch of snow. His vision wasn't exactly blurry, per se, but it was far from realistic. His surroundings seemed to distort as if they were viewed through disturbed water.

"Oh, you're here too."

Kris spun around to face the speaker, who happened to be none other than his aunt Elsa, wearing a simple pair of loose pants and a loose shirt made out of ice. Her powerful figure was hidden by the sagging clothes, making her seem far more relaxed.

"What do you mean by 'too', aunt Elsa? Who else is here?"

"This is your dreamscape. You tell me."

Kris looked around, but as far as he could see, there was nothing but an infinite plane of snow.

"I don't see anyone else."

Elsa put a scratched her chin. "Well, I suppose you never really knew him all that well, so we won't find him here. Let's go."

The moment his hand came into contact with Elsa's, the scenery distorted, and when it came back into focus, they were deep within the mountains. Kris saw a lone man cutting up a frozen lake into ice blocks. His hair was awfully similar to his own, and the reindeer left no doubt of his identity.

"Dad….." Kris said under his breath. Kristoff put down his saw and turned around to face Kris.

"Hey, son. Been a while, hasn't it?"

Kris had lived his entire life without ever knowing his father, and thus, felt no uncontrollable urge to leap into the man's arms. Rather, he was curious.

"Yeah, it has. You look bigger than you are in the portrait."

"I know, right? But I suppose that's to be expected. I'm a common ice harvester. I'm not supposed to outshine the princess."

"Why should that matter?"

"That depends on who you ask. If you ask your mother, it doesn't. If you ask Elsa, it shouldn't. If you ask entitled nobility, it does because I lack 'refined blood' or whatever."

Kris looked conflicted. "I don't get it." Kristoff smiled.

"I don't expect you to. Some things can only be understood by growing old. Which brings me to why I'm here."

"Speaking of which, HOW are you here?! I'm not supposed to be able to speak to the dead!"

"The answer to your question is Elsa. Don't bother questioning it. And I'm not exactly….. dead? Well, I most certainly am, in fact, dead in real life. What I meant was that I am not your father. For now, Elsa has probably just activated the natural connection we have through our blood. I am the personality of Kristoff, but I lack all of his memories save for the ones you already know about."

Kris frowned. "Aunty Elsa never told me she was activating any 'connection'."

"It might have been accidental. You two have done plenty of 'sharing' today, after all." Kris blushed.

"How do you know about that?!"

"I _am_ a figment of your imagination. I know **everything** you know, and **only** what you know."

"Not to be rude, but you said you were here for a reason. If you cannot know of something that I do not, then why do you need to talk to me?"

Kristoff sighed and rubbed his forehead with his gloved hand. "Remember how this morning you had an 'awakening' where you realized that you'd never catch up to Elsa? You already knew that, but you didn't comprehend it. Because you connected with Elsa, I was able to sense something when her energy entered you this morning." Kris buried his face in his hands.

"Can you please not say it like that? Do you have any idea how mortifying it is for me to see my father making sexual innuendos about me sleeping with my own aunt?"

"I may look like your father, I may have his personality, but I'm also a figment of **your** imagination. So no." Kristoff said, smirking.

"All right, fine! Just hurry up and tell me." Kris said, still unable to look his 'father' in the eye.

"Well, you have no significant powers, but I suppose when you are related by blood to someone as powerful as Elsa, you have to end up with something. So you subconsciously assessed Elsa's energy. It's rather fortunate that she's so powerful, or else you wouldn't have been able to sense anything.

"That aside, Elsa's energy was acting awfully defensive. She has sensed danger coming, and she is trying not to worry the rest of you. So stick close to her. There is nothing in this world that can harm you when she is near you. Even if the other three joined forces, Elsa is simply too strong. Keep your guard up at all times. Remember….." But Kristoff's word were cut off when the entire world shook, and the scenery flickered.

"What's going on?!" Kris yelled, trying to stay on his feet.

"Time to wake up, Kris." Elsa said, and Kris jumped. He had honestly forgotten that she was there until this point. She touched him on the shoulder, and everything went black.

* * *

Kris awoke with a jolt, his head inadvertently colliding with his mother's, which nearly caused him to black out again.

"Your head's gotten harder. That actually stung." Anna complained, rubbing her forehead.

"And yours is made of iron as always." Kris groaned, falling back down, blinded with pain.

"That aside, everyone is here, so make sure that everyone stays out of trouble. And keep an eye on the twins from the Southern Isles."

"Yes, mother." Kris said, sitting up, blinking rapidly to get rid of the stars in his vision. Anna left, and he changed into what he had dubbed the 'Friend-friendly Formal Party Outfit.' It consisted of aquamarine pants, a light blue shirt with the Arendellian crest sown into it in purple, with a green full-sleeved vest over it. He tugged a pair of sky blue gloves which had survived Elsa's preteens. They normally were quite comfortable, but today, they were making him feel safe.

Kris shook his head. He was overthinking things. It could wait until later. As of now, he had guests to entertain.

* * *

"Flynn, put the silverware back. Marie no! That's not supposed to be eaten! Charles, Henry, please do not. Ruby…. No matter what, do not touch that!"

Kris was practically tearing out his own hair. Flynn, the prince of Corona had apparently inherited his father's sleight of hand, something which annoyed him to no end. Marie was the ultimate prim and proper lady, the princess of Biran, third in line for the throne after her two brothers, who probably wore corsets tight enough to crush coconuts, and knew nothing of….. well….. anything. Aaaaand she was unable to differentiate between human and bird food.

Charles and Henry were the first princes of the neighboring kingdoms of Semantia and Fanari. They were both only ten years old, but Kris had been made privy to some rumors through Elsa that a marriage between Charles and Filia, Henry's younger sister was already being discussed. The two were very competitive, almost obsessively so, which led to them quarreling over things as trivial as whose hair was better styled.

Ruby, the younger child of the Count and Countess of Transylvania, was eleven years old, and was uncontrollably drawn to shiny things. This wasn't always bad, but when they were walking the halls of the castle, 'shiny things' meant the suits of armor and their battle axes, which was **very** problematic. Also, she wasn't exactly a normal person. She too had magical powers, although of a significantly different nature than Elsa's.

Kris once again shot a discreet look at the twins Frederick Jr. and Louis. They were nearly twenty years old, and remained silent. Kris was constantly wary around them, because by studying their postures for just a few seconds, he had determined that they were both masters at swordplay, far better than anything he could hope to achieve. The fact that they were from the Southern Isles didn't help their case. While the relations between Arendelle and the Southern Isles were leagues better than the relations with Weselton, there was still some animosity in the air.

"Flynn, hand it over. That's not going to work on me." Kris said, mildly annoyed.

Actually, he had no idea what Flynn had taken. He just had to tell him to hand 'it' over once every few minutes. Flynn reluctantly handed over a gold ring. Kris raised an eyebrow. Flynn sighed before handing over a small silver goblet, a few gems, and a foldable fan studded with sapphires.

Kris continued to stare at Flynn, until the younger boy cracked under pressure. With a final sigh, Flynn handed over Kris' personal platinum pocket watch in defeat. Kris, finally satisfied, cast the twins another look before continuing to chaperone the group, hoping thigs didn't go awry.

"What's with this level of security?" One of the twins said, the other nodding in agreement. "I can barely see any guards anywhere." Kris was genuinely dumbfounded.

"Why on earth would we need guards?" Kris asked, genuinely confused. "If anything we have too many already."

"Oh really? How many do you have, then?" The other twin challenged. Kris was unable to differentiate them in their identical clothing and facial features.

"No more than twenty, I suppose."

Both twins shared a look, and burst into laughter. Marie looked disgusted, but Kris noted that she wasn't disgusted by the twins.

 _Seriously, what did I say to cause this kind of reaction?_

"What?" Kris asked. "What did I say?"

"Kid, twenty guards aren't anywhere near enough to stop enemies. A single pirate ship would be able to overwhelm your defenses!" One of the twins said. Kris confusion increased exponentially.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. What do the guards have anything to do with our defense? They're only there for ceremonial purposes anyway. None of them had to lift a finger when the British army tried to attack…" Kris trailed off, suddenly realizing that something which was common sense to him might not be so for the others. "Are you trying to tell me that you don't know what Aunt Elsa can do?" The twins made dismissive noises.

"Everyone knows what she can do. But a little ice isn't going to stop a hundred soldiers." Kris was sure that his jaw was about to dislocate. No one could possibly be this stupid. Right?

"Are… you serious?" He asked, and seeing the unchanging looks of superiority on the twins' faces, he continued. "Aunt Elsa caused a blizzard over an entire country….. for three days without sleep….. without even realizing it… and wasn't even tired after that. That's not 'a little ice'. There's no army in the world that can stand up to her if she tries. We don't have as many guards as you do, because **she** is the guardian of Arendelle." For some reason, Marie seemed even more disgusted. The fifteen-year old finally decided to speak her mind.

"How utterly barbaric. Women should not sully their hands with trivial things like fighting."

"She's right," one of the twins said. "Women have no place on the battlefield. That's a man's job. Since we are stronger, it is our duty to fight."

Had he been almost anyone else, Kris would have been furious. But what he was being told was so asinine compared to what he knew to be true, that it simply didn't compute.

Kris had met plenty of Elsa's suitors who had the same attitude as the three before him, but he had not interacted with them face-to-face. Thus, for the first time in his life, Kris found himself looking down on someone. And not like a smarter-than-you kind of looking down, but like a prince looking down upon slaves.

" _Pfft. Illiterate apes. It should be illegal for anyone to be this stupid. If ignorance indeed was bliss, these three would be the happiest people in the world."_

Kris interrupted the others, who were still going on about the importance of being womanly and other nonsense. "Didn't my mother, a woman, permanently disfigure your uncle's face with a single punch?" He asked, not sure whether he wanted to laugh or yell, looking the twins dead in the eye. It was as if they suddenly lost the ability to form words. He turned upon Marie, who was about to make another comment of barbarism. "How many soldiers has Biran lost this year in battle? Don't bother lying, because I already know. I just want to hear you say it."

"Fi-Fifty-nine." Marie said, clearly taken aback.

"Let me tell you how many casualties Arendelle has suffered in the past **twenty years** \- Exactly ZERO, and it's all thanks to Aunt Elsa. She's stronger than all of your armies put together a million times over.

"I don't care what you think, or what your views on the world are. But you all are people with significant political power in the world, and you should know better than to underestimate someone just because of their gender. Besides, my aunt's real power isn't ice or physical strength. It is her intelligence." With that, Kris turned on his heel and marched off. Flynn looked at the twins and Marie.

"I suppose you should ask queen Elsa for a little ice to treat those burns." Flynn said, quickly turning on his heel and following Kris. The others stood frozen for a few moments, before following at a distance.

Eventually, Kris and his group wound up on the terrace where the adults were having tea and playing chess. Elsa was playing against both Rapunzel and Frederick at once. There were other matches going on, but the most noteworthy was the arm-wrestling contest between Anna and Eugene. Both their faces were twisted with effort. Anna had always been overly active, coming up with more dangerous games every day, and had thus become much stronger than a normal person. Eugene's strength had been built up over a life of crime. While Eugene should have been stronger, he had been slacking for the past few years. His fate was decided when Anna gained the advantage and slammed his hand into the wooden table.

" Ha! Take that!" Princess Anna cried out triumphantly.

"Don't you get all high-and mighty on me! I'm still three wins ahead of you!" Prince Eugene shot back.

"Accept your defeat, Eugene!" Rapunzel told her husband, trying to control her laughter.

"So should you, princess Rapunzel." Frederick commented, amused.

"What?"

"Checkmate." Elsa said lightly, with a smile on her face.

Rapunzel looked at the board for a minute, and then groaned. To be fair, she really had done well to last against Elsa this long, her years of practice having helped, but Elsa was just….. Elsa.

"Ah, I suppose I'm in trouble as well." Frederic said as Elsa took out his final rook. He was no amateur at chess, and he could see that the game would end in her favor in three moves. "I admit defeat." He said, bowing his head. "Thank you for the match."

Elsa gave a polite bow back. "Thank you as well. It was quite an entertaining match."

"Kris! Did you finish giving everyone the tour?" Anna called out.

"Yes, mom." Kris answered. All of a sudden, Elsa groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Queen Elsa?" Prince Frederick asked cautiously "What seems to be the problem?"

"I almost forgot. Prince Gustav of France was supposed to show up sometime this week. I wanted to decline, but I also didn't want to damage the relations between our kingdoms. I never actually expected him to show up today of all days." Elsa said, and half of the adults groaned.

"Ugh, that guy?" Rapunzel said, not hiding her distaste "There's only one reason why he'd be here."

"To ask for my hand in marriage, yes." Elsa groaned.

"Wait, what?!" Anna and Kris said simultaneously. Like mother like son, apparently.

"Elsa, you absolutely cannot even think of accepting! He has no idea on how to be a decent human being! He tried to flirt with me. **On my wedding day!** " Rapunzel said aggressively.

"I know," Elsa said with a sigh. "I've got better things to do than get married anyway. Like skiing."

"He does lack common decency," Frederick agreed "Not two months ago, he was trying to seduce Patricia, my niece. When he realized that she was already spoken for by a nobleman, he immediately went after the next prettiest noblewoman. He sees women as nothing more that toys that he wants to collect."

"That's it. If he looks at Elsa even for a second, I'm going to knock his teeth out." Anna raged, her fists tightening.

"Whoa, slow down, Anna. I could always claim that I have a secret husband whose identity shall remain undisclosed for his safety. And he would have no way to disprove it. He would not dare challenge my word. The downside is that every other kingdom would send out their spies to look for a man that does not exist. The world would be thrown into turmoil. "

"Or you could give him an impossible challenge that he is sure to accept?" Frederick supplied. "Besting you in swordplay, for instance."

"That thought did cross my mind, but only as a last resort. I am not overly fond of combat, and he would never be able to understand the intricacies of mental challenges. But I suppose that even I cannot have everything that I want." Elsa said. There were of course, innumerable ways to deal with unwanted suitors. She could sink his ship, which she could sense was only twenty kilometers shy of the fjord and blame it on the rocks. She could summon winds and blow him halfway to America. She could turn the ocean currents against him. She could fly to the south pole for the rest of the week, or to somewhere in the middle of the Sahara desert. She could just block his path and tell him to turn back, but she did not want to do that to his parents. They were good people, but they had failed to properly raise their son. More accurately, they had failed to raise their son at all.

"I think that you are being a little too harsh on prince Gustav." Prince Ivan, Ruby's elder brother said. "It is not that he is a bad person. He was simply never taught how to act like a decent one." Rapunzel opened her mouth to argue, but Elsa raised her hand, bringing all conversations to a halt.

"Do not worry about me. I shall deal with him, one way or another. But preparations for his arrival will need to be made, regardless. I will be handling matters at the docks. Anna, keep our guests entertained."

"Sure thing, sis!" Anna said enthusiastically as Elsa got up from her seat.

"Have fun, Kris." Elsa said, patting him on the head before heading into the castle.

"Princess Anna," prince Frederick said as Elsa stepped back into the castle. "Your sister is not the only one who must avoid a proposal today, I fear." Anna was slightly taken aback.

"I'm not sure I….. follow?"

Frederick sighed "I mean no offense, but your late husband was not of noble blood. Prince Gustav undoubtedly knows this, and once his plans of serenading Queen Elsa fail, he will set his sights on you and princess Rapunzel, believing that you are in need of suitable husbands."

Anna's, Rapunzel's, and Eugene's faces were contorted with poorly concealed anger, and Rapunzel's short, brown hair was beginning to defy the laws of physics. Prince Ivan tried to calm everyone down.

"Please, there is no need to get angry…." He began, but was immediately cut off.

"What do you mean _'not get angry'_?" Eugene said, his voice elevated. "If he thinks he can make a move on _**my wife**_ , then he's got another thing coming!"

"I understand, but…." He was cut off once more, this time by Rapunzel.

"No, I don't think you do! Imagine if he suddenly tried to kiss Ruby!"

"In that case, I would feel very sorry for his abrupt demise at her hands, but that's not the point. He's not bad, he just doesn't know what being good means. He may act like a womanizer, but that is because he was never taught that women are actual people too."

"I don't care what kind of person he is," Anna said hotly "If he puts one toe out of line, he'll be going back in pieces."

"As I said before, there is no need to worry, for he has just stepped into the domain of the world's greatest womanizer reformer." Ivan said, and Anna's eyes widened in realization.

* * *

The docks had barely been cleared enough when the French ship arrived. Elsa walked on the water to meet the ship, and physically guided it into a much narrower space that was deemed safe internationally. Thankfully, Elsa's powers effectively nullified any chance of accidents. With a thin layer of ice coating the ship, it wouldn't be moving unless she willed it. Ramps of ice materialized out of thin air, specifically made to suit the cramped conditions. They took on a wooden color, and tiny ridges grew on the once smooth surface, invisible to the naked eye, just enough to avoid slipping. No one would be able to tell they were made of ice. Elsa had learned from experience that first-timers didn't respond well to magical ice. She could have simply flaunted her power by parting the ocean, but she had come up with a much better plan that didn't involve frightening the French to death.

Prince Gustav was the first to disembark. It had nearly been a decade since Elsa had last seen him, and he was rather good-looking as well. It was such a shame that his smile and the look in his eyes ruined it all.

"Welcome to Arendelle, Prince Gustav." Elsa said, perfectly faking a slightly cheerful tone as was expected from a royal. "I hope you had a safe journey."

"Indeed, m'lady," He said arrogantly, taking Elsa's hand in his own and kissing it lightly. He was well within the realm of tolerable behavior so far. "It is a pleasure to meet my wife-to-be." Ooookaaayy… Not so tolerable anymore. Seriously, with behavior like this, it was no wonder all the others hated him.

Elsa decided to start off with sarcasm to get his attention.

"I think I missed something. I do not remember agreeing to any wedding, nor have I displayed any sort of interest in marrying anyone."

"That does not matter. I am offering to marry you. We must have a discussion regarding the wedding ceremony."

"Oh really? I assume that you think I wish to be married?"

"That does not matter either. I am here to marry you. There is no need for your feelings."

Elsa found very few occasions on which she could thank her parents for thirteen years of isolation, along with that horrendous lesson of 'Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show.' This was one of them. She was sure that had she grown up to be even a tenth as outgoing as Anna, she would have sent the young prince flying. If she let her anger out, she could accidentally send France into an eternal winter.

Although at the moment, Elsa was more worried about the anger of those who had overheard the prince's rather loud declaration. She did not need her people demanding the blood of an idiot. There were already several bystanders glaring at the oblivious prince. Whispers were being passed around, and an agitated crowd was forming rapidly.

Sarcasm had one fatal flaw: It didn't work against exceptionally stupid and/or oblivious people. Gustav was both. Time to change strategies.

"I believe we _**all**_ have work to do," Elsa said, raising her voice, looking rather pointedly at the gathering crowd. They hesitated for a good few seconds, before slowly beginning to go back to their businesses, but they still kept glaring at Gustav. His personal guards didn't look too comfortable.

Strategy #2: Overwhelming strength.

Elsa walked over to the ship from Transylvania which had carried Ruby and Ivan. There would be some incredibly heavy equipment on board specifically to restrain Ruby should she lose control. It wasn't strictly necessary in the palace since Elsa could handle any outbursts personally, but this was an excellent opportunity to show off.

She muttered a few instructions to her obligatory guards, both of whom went in different directions: one to convey her request to the captain of the Transylvanian ship; and the other to where the iron import was ready to be transported. Just a slight detour would take her past one of the blacksmiths' forge. More showing off.

Within moments, three men dragged the device that would restrain Ruby if she ever went on a rampage. It would automatically latch onto Ruby, immobilizing her and draining her energy. Elsa would know, she had helped construct it. It was built from materials with exotic properties, one of which was being extremely heavy. They let it slide down the ramp, and it came to a stop at the bottom. In its deactivated state, it looked like a black cube with two handholds on one of its faces.

"Prince Gustav, we shall need to bring this with us to the palace. Could you assist me? It is a powerful artefact, and only those of noble blood may touch it."

Elsa had also raised a nearly-invisible, extremely thin layer of ice in between them which hid exactly how it had been transported. The ice-screen disintegrated into nothingness, completely unnoticed by all.

"Allow me, m'lady." Gustav said. Elsa stopped halfway from grasping one of the handles.

 _Just as planned._

"Do not worry, m'lady. You need not embarrass yourself by trying to lift something, for I am a man."

The guard behind Elsa tried not to laugh. He had seen this several times before, and the utterly shocked faces of the foreign royalty were worth more than his yearly earnings. All the guards, including the captain played cards to decide who would be Queen Elsa's honorary guard, just so that they could see a bunch of royal males get emasculated; and royal females faint in shock and horror.

The guards had no such shocks themselves. They had long since learned that Elsa was something out of this world.

Of course, Gustav's attempt was a total failure. He struggled to lift it with all his might, but it only moved an inch. Another attempt, another inch.

He actually managed to drag it for a little over a foot before letting go.

"I must be exhausted from my travels, m'lady. Once I am fed and after some rest, I …. Shall….."

He lost the ability to speak as Elsa picked it up like it was made of paper. She walked away nonchalantly, leaving him with his mouth agape, unable to process exactly what had just happened.

It didn't stop there.

A small distance away from the docks, the first of the unloaded iron was stored in crates the size of a small man. Two of those were supposed to be delivered to Magne Bergen. Her other guard had already made arrangements as per her orders.

Elsa set down the restraints and picked up one of the crates. It weighed at least a thousand kilograms, but to Elsa, it might as well have been a book. She hefted the crate over the shoulder.

"Mind helping me with this one?" Elsa asked. With one hand balancing the crate on her shoulder, she only had one hand free, which wasn't enough to lift a second crate, no matter how strong she was. She could do it easily with ice, but that was the point. She was intentionally baiting Gustav into trying to lift the crates. He most likely didn't know what they contained, so it would probably be quite a shock.

"Allow me, m'lady."

Gustav normally would never have picked up any load on his own; which is why Elsa had deliberately come up with the _'royal blood only'_ criteria for the restraints. Once he was emasculated, he would do anything to regain his lost pride, including peasant work.

Gustav grabbed the crate from the sides, expecting them to be empty or full of feathers. A woman couldn't possibly lift anything heavier than that.

The crate did not budge at all. Even when Gustav pushed it with all his might, it didn't move. He grunted in effort and his face went completely red. His guards watched him, extremely concerned for his health, while Elsa's guards were trying not to laugh out loud. Elsa was smirking internally. Both Anna and Kris had told her that she could be really evil sometimes. While she would have normally completely and utterly destroyed the prince's confidence, she felt much calmer. Maybe because those _'stress relief'_ sessions were indeed very stress relieving, and she was feeling much more peaceful.

So she settled on destroying his pride instead.

* * *

 **A/N:- Plots are in motion, and Elsa is going to be roasting people, which is ironic.**

 **Next chapter should be up within a month. I just need to make a few more edits and I'll be done. Exam season is starting for me, so that's taking up most of my time for the next week. Do remember to read and review, and tell me your thoughts on the chapter.**

 **-Storm.**


End file.
